


Silk

by ViridescentCrow



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridescentCrow/pseuds/ViridescentCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out harmless. A confession. A rejection. A promise. Never once had it left the minds of those involved and never again would either be able to avoid it. Yet as the past resurfaces and memories turn into dirty little secrets, will there truly be an honest start to a new beginning? Or will the sinister shadows haunt the present and future? Only time will tell as the seals to an unspoken story unfold before the very eyes of the victim, the corrupted, the vengeful and the bystander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

“Are you sure?” the tall blonde man asked, his smile fading from bright to polite and withdrawn in thought; his words formed out of the depths of consideration. Echoed from his open and tender heart.

His brown eyes searched over her body completely as it sat in front of him, studying her. She had grown over the years of schooling and separation and there was no doubt she had blossomed into beauty. It was written into her basic structure, just as a flower is destined to bloom vibrantly. Despite all the growth, his gaze wasn't hungry, no, far from the thirst and desire of lust in fact. Instead, the melted chocolate gaze was soft and caring, laced with light. It was almost as if he radiated a gentleness, just as the sun caresses the petals of a blossom in spring.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Nanaki...” she whispered and herself on his desk as she locked eyes with him. “Its what I've wanted from the beginning. Its what I want now.”

Nanaki's smile brightened every so slightly as her words swirled through his brain, assuring him of the foolishness of the fears he never spoke. He met her gaze gently and walked toward her, his eyes back to her body, the space around her. Was it his imagination, or had things suddenly got brighter? The faint sound of bells and harmonious music faintly playing as he got closer to her teasing him. How long had it truly been? It was only a short amount of time, but it had seemed almost an eternity now that he thought about it. And a birds life was not long...Surely he wasn't fit for her desires. Those thoughts she voice could be for anyone- just as his thoughts had been before.

“I cannot provide you with the desires you seek..Not for long, anyway...Certainly there must be someone more closer to your age whom you lust after, someone who can make you...happy.” he sighed and his fingers traced down her arm to the side of her leg, as if he was running them across the softest of fabrics. She was delicate and touching her, even so harmlessly and smoothly, brought a bubbling emotion over him- could it be he was excited? This was just a mere touch! Would he burst with joy if this got any further?  
It was a silly thought but as he pulled his hand away, noting to not touch her again if he wanted to stick to his point. Words were only so much if your actions did not reflect them...

She caught his wrist before he could turn away and his eyes met hers once more, the fierceness in her burning iris' catching him off guard. Had he upset her? The flickering color glistened with choler.

“Kazuaki you promised to listen to me after I grew up. I'm grown up now- I've been in other relationships, I've had experience...I even tried to forget about you- to move on! And you know where I ended up with that?” her voice was much harsher and Nanaki swore the pain in her voice had been sown into his bones, his ribs cracking from the pressure it put on his heart. He hadn't wanted this- to see her sad and angry- and this was just the beginning of her emotional storm...

“Right here. That's where I ended up. You can tell me no and deny me- I'll accept that if you have no feelings for me. But do not sit here and say such meaningless, hurtful things. There is no one else. I can see no one else in my future- and frankly I firmly believe that there isn't anyone else worth my time...” her voice grew softer and her grip loosened on his wrist. Instead, her hand slipped up to his and she clasped it between her own. Raising it to her lips as she bowed her head to kiss the soft flesh of his knuckles, her words whispered across his hand, between his fingers, soaking through the layers of his skin.

“I love you, Kazuaki Nanaki. And there is nothing that will ever change that.”

 

Nanaki, eyes wide and mouth agape, watched her with an unnamed emotion. He was surprised, that much was decipherable- but he was also lined with a velvet feeling inside his body, his heart pattering against his chest and filling him with this emotion, this- elation. Though he didn't shout for joy or jump with glee- he free hand instinctively reached out to caress her head, stroking her silky hair as he slid his palm to her face and lifted her gaze to his. Each movement was careful, each touch was warm and kind.  
Eyes softening, he spoke quietly, whispering as his face drew near hers, “...Be gentle with me, Hiyoko...”

“I will be, Nanaki..”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a serious case of Nanaki fever as of recently and this is the result. I'm new to this near dead fandom but goshdarnit I will write fanfiction for it nonetheless. 
> 
> For a first chapter, this has to be one of the shortest I've ever written. However, I find I really enjoy how I wrote it. Proud as I may be, I don't often have stories where I feel accomplished with my writings. This is one of the first times I've truly patted myself on the back. Alright.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I do
> 
> -  
> Viri


End file.
